The present invention relates to cutting apparatus and more specifically to utilizing miter saws to cut wood or other materials.
Miter saws are well known as are compound miter saws. A compound miter saw generally comes with an extension arm. The purpose thereof is to assist in the positioning of the object to be cut. These saws are particularly useful in cutting wood at a specific angle. However, there are some disadvantages inherent in these systems.
Although the miter saws allow placement of the blade at a specific angle thus allowing multiple cuts at the exact angle, there does not exist a way to allow a specific angle and a specific length to be cut. Conventional methods comprise placing a board on the extension rail and relying on a tape measure or other measuring device to insure that the pieces are cut to the desired length.
The present invention overcomes these limitations. It allows for precise, repetitious cutting at exact angles and lengths. A guide, having an adjustable face (relative to the saw blade) is movable along a base member. The base member replaces the extension rail of the saw. The guide is set at a desired angle and location to allow for precise cutting at the same angle and length.
The invention is particularly useful in cutting picture and small cabinet door frames. A first cut is made in one end of one of the frame members, independent of the guide. Then, the board is flipped upside down and the newly cut edge is placed against the guide so as to be parallel with it. The guide is then moved longitudinally along the base member so as to direct where the second cut is made. A second cut is made on the opposite end of the board. Thus, the first member of the picture frame is cut.
This process is repeated to cut the opposite member of the picture frame except that the guide is not moved. This insures that the second board is of identical length. A primary advantage of the present invention is thereby achieved because the second board is cut to the exact dimensions of the first board.
If the frame is square, the above procedure is repeated without moving any parts of the invention. Alternatively, if the frame is rectangular, the guide must be repositioned before cutting the third and fourth frame members. Otherwise, the process is the same.